Pet
by CatCharm
Summary: A pet is something you care for not torture, that is until Sonic was captured by one of his enemies who he thought was long gone.
1. Chapter 0

**Title: Pet**

 **Summary: A pet is something you care for not torture, that is until Sonic was captured by one of his enemies who he thought was long gone.**

 **Before I begin I'd like to make a few disclaimers I do not own Sonic or anything related to Sonic and it's franchise except fan made characters. This is for fanfiction reading and entertainment purposes only. To the people that can't be nice please leave politely like an adult there is a saying where two wrongs don't make a right. This fanfic is boy X boy please read with your eyes contant and hearts desire.**

Ch.0

Prologue

Sonic awoke to the sounds of water dripping in the distance, he struggled to get up only to fall straight back onto the cot he had been sleeping on with what looked like to be a dirty beat up old mattress. He looked up with just a bit of light coming from the moon that gleamed through silver bars. He didn't recognize the place he was in nor could he remember how he got there.

He shivered slightly from the chilling winds that breezed inside. He closed his eyes trying to remember, anything that would put his mind at ease. Nothing.

All a blur. He noticed something, something that was missing from the tips of his cold, bare, fingers. His gloves. Not only that he noticed that his shoes were gone too feeling a sudden shock from the cold stone floors. He was stripped of his clothing leaving him vulnerable to the harsh unforgiving cold.

He looked around only to find the room small and empty. The only things that were there was himself an old mattress and a locked door.

"Hello?" He called out shivering.

The blue hedgehog walked over the locked door knocking it a couple of times leaving his knuckles red due to the fact how cold it was in there.

"H-Hello?"

There was a moment of silence before Sonic heard the door slightly creek open revealing nothing but a swift, moving shadow that immediately rose a ridge to his questionable face. Before he reacted the thick ink grabbed him curling around his legs. Feeling panicked the blue hedgehog kicked the black ink away without hesitation, but the ink proved more powerful as it grabbed Sonic's legs forcing them to spread open and tying both his arms behind his back and another reaching his tiny hole underneath that tail.

That's when his eyes turned to tiny dots he knew what this whole ordeal meant. He tried everything he could to push the ink off of him but the more he tried to shake them off the more they held him tight.

"Struggling only makes them tighter." An embodied voice spoke.

"Who's-aaaaugh!" Sonic could only speak for a second before that same inky tentacle curled around his mouth forcing them to shut.

"Silence pet. Only I can speak." The voice spoke again being more dominant.

The same ink suddenly moved again twisting and forming a shape that Sonic thought he easily recognized as his former rival Shadow. It wasn't. The only difference this hedgehog had were blue stripes replacing those glorious red ones.

The imprisoned hedgehog froze at the other ones snake like eyes. They were lime green, poisonous even. Just a stare into those horrific eyes sent him spiraling into fear and the other felt it as he sniffed around his quills while pinning him down.

"Hehehehehe Is that a tinge of fear I see?" The Shadow look alike asked with chideness in his voice almost like he was mocking the great blue hero.

Sonic sat there in plain fear, pushing his body against the other body, trying to untangle the wet ropes of his binds. The other one's snake eyes stared at the blue body observing every inch of it, annoyed that the blue hedgehog was moving wildy like a trapped animal.

"Stop moving pet."

Sonic didn't heed his word instead the elder demon pulled a whip out causing Sonic to pause and glare at the elder demon with hatred. A moment of silence filled the air until the demon spoke again stretching his crystal whip out.

"Cooperate with me pet and I won't force myself to use this."

Again Sonic growled pointing his various sharp quills at the monster that stood before him.

"I-I'm no...one's pet! B-Back off!" The hedgehog shouted between shivering breaths.

The demon bared his teeth annoyed by Sonic's ignorance. He was ready to throw the whip at him but something caught his attention when just a spark of his own thoughts caught him off guard, why bother forcing his only pet to succumb when he could train him as his own, then he smiled before dropping the whip aside letting it melt away like pudding. Sonic raised a ridge confused as to why the figure didn't use the whip.

The demon then started caressing Sonic's face feeling the softness of his cheeks. Sonic didn't know what he was up to. He was terrified even more when he felt sharp teeth nearly touching the crook of his neck, his warm hot musky breaths whispering into his pinned ears.

"You know? I wonder how long it will take for you to beg for mercy."

For you to beg my name. Beg me to take you."

"T-That won't...happen." Sonic replied lifting his mouth above the tentacle to speak.

"Why because your too arrogant against your heroism and pride?

Can it hedgehog don't make me laugh."

The binds suddenly tighten themselves as the demon above him laughed until Sonic could hardly breathe. His eyes grew heavy, his breath leaving him, feeling his face being caressed slowly up and down. Sonic pulled his face back only for the figure to pull his face closer to his.

"No." Sonic mumbled as his cheeks were turning a light shade.

It was that moment he almost pleaded for the other to stop but he couldn't. The other was right he was too self arrogant leaving his pride, his fame, his dignity. He held on strong not giving in to him he was too resistant against him.

"L-Let me go...you M-Monster!" Sonic choked before he was able to force his sharp teeth against molten skin.

"Hehehehe that tickles, you thought that would have worked, telling me to let go, calling me a monster, biting me down like that? You need to think smarter if you want to live in my domain pet. In my world I'm the one in charge. Things would have been different if you didn't take Shadows place. This was meant for him not you but I'm stuck with you until my own energy returns. Your just lucky that I'm not taking your body."

Shadow's place? What did he meant by...he hardly remembered a thing. What in the world happened to him before he came here? Just what? And what did he meant by his own energy? So many questions but not one to start off with.

"I bet you have questions don't you? Why don't you start off by remembering my name?"

"Your name?"

"Yes my name."

Sonic glared heavily he knew who the demon was he was for sure of it,how could anyone else remember but him. He was the one that rescued the princess of soleana, defeated iblis and blew out the flames. No one remembered but him.

"It's Mephiles."

"Good good at least you remembered my name I'm grateful for that."

Mephiles gathered himself and left Sonic alone leaving the ajar door open before slamming it. Sonic noted this and ran over to open the door but didn't make it in time as it was locked once more.

"Wait! Let me out!"

"Fat chance!"

Sonic kept twisting and pulling the door knob in hopes of maybe breaking it. None of his attempts worked and he was left alone in a cold room with nothing on his back. He wanted to leave this place escape there was just no way he would be anyone's pet especially not his.

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow growled feeling stressed over the fact that he just lost Sonic to an unknown enemy. How could he not notice anyone was following them? Somehow he had a feeling that trap was meant for him he knew it had to be. He yelped tripping over a small pebble as he skated around metropolis in search of the missing hero. He scolded that blue annoyance millions of times that his missions were his and his alone he didn't need anyone's help especially not his but he just had to interfere with the worst possible timing.

"Faker..." He growled covering his face in his knees.

"Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog twitched his ear turning slightly to the direction of the voice he thought he heard, no one stood behind him. He was truly alone. Shadow stood up to his feet, rubbing the dust off of his body as he went back to skating around again observing the area. He had search endlessly for hours looking for that speedy bluester. Nothing.

Not even a single trace of evidence could defy that he was there. Shadow reached for the communicator on his wrist hoping that Rouge might have found something by now. "Connection Lost." Was all he could read. He raised a ridge confused wondering why the connection would be lost.

"Great now what?"

Shadow coughed suddenly noticing the black fog surrounding him. He jumped when he heard the sounds of melting lava.

"Looking for someone Ultimate Lifeform?" A voice spoke behind him.

"You." Shadow growled.

"Ah yes who else were you expecting? Sonic perhaps?"

"How do you know Sonic who are you? Wait a minute..." At first Shadow did not recognise the other hedgehog's form it was the same hedgehog that had taken Sonic but he was in a sharp crystalline form and it seemed strangely familiar.

The demon didn't say nothing, the only answer Shadow received was a surprised ramming attack as the elder pinned Shadow's body down eyeing at every small detail that was attractive. From head to toe to the fluff that laid there on his chest. He rubbed his cheeks on it feeling the softness and leaving Shadow utterly confused with these actions.

"What are you...uhg let go!"

"I think not."

The stranger slowly caressed Shadow's skin up to the point where he reached his special area. Shadow reacted to this and kicked the other in his pelvis with his knees. The elder held onto his pelvis to cease the pain he received from the kick as Shadow reached for his gun pointing the straight at the demons forehead.

"Go ahead shoot me. Those bullets won't do a thing."

Shadow hesitated suddenly feeling shaky as his breath left him dropping his gun on the ground a headache begging to slither into his head making him dizzy. Fuck. It was hard to understand why this demon looked familiar to him.

"I feel like I know you somewhere but where exactly?"

The demon smiled, throwing a purple chaos emerald in front of Shadow's feet. The ebony hegehog stared at it dumbfoundedly picking up the shiny purple chaos emerald, indigent in his face.

"Where did you get this? ANSWER ME!"

A cackle left the other's throat having much joymeant in seeing the ultimate lifeform struggle to find the answers.

"Why would I tell you when it's more fun to torture you with the answers you seek."

"Enough!" Shadow yelled raising his hands summoning a green spear. He threw it at the demon but the other hedgehog vanished melting into black ink, soaking into the ground. An erie chuckle laughed in the air sending shivers down his spine. Who was that guy and why did he felt like he knew him from somewhere?

"If you want the answers so badly then use the emeralds power to find them. Alone."

Alone? Why alone? It was a trap he knew he was up to something. Shadow couldn't help but feel a sudden dread in his chest. The black fog that surrounded him vanished.

"Shadow? Come in Shadow!"

"Rouge?"

"Well it's about high time you answered I've been trying to reach you for the past five minutes and all I get is this screen of you talking to someone."

That's weird the last time he looked it was a black screen that read 'connection lost'. Was it because of that fog? He shook it off picking up the purple chaos emerald, hiding it within his quills. The bat smiled ear to ear at him noticing the shiny emerald Shadow had stored inside his quills.

"Was that what I think it was? Where did you find-"

"You saw nothing!" Shadow replied cutting Rouge of her sentence short.

"It's a chaos emerald isn't?" Rouge asked earning a harsh glare from Shadow.

"It's none of your business."

Rouge pursed her lips angrily as she folded her arms.

"Well at least tell me who it was you were talking to then?"

"I said it's none of your business." Shadow snapped saltily.

The call ended leaving an angry yet irritated Rouge. She knew it was a chaos emerald how could anyone forget its shape? She tapped her fingers deviously keeping her thoughts snatching that gorgeous emerald right under his nose.


	3. Chapter 2

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed feeling every bit of cold air in that room he stayed in tickle his nose. The poor hedgehog was freezing. It was difficult to find any source of warmth other then rubbing his shoulders with his hands.

His lips dry from lack of water and his stomach growled loudly from lack of nourishment. He looked around hoping to find something that would cure his hunger. Nothing. Nothing but wall dirt and more walls. It was silent too until he heard what sounded like the door unlocking.

"Bless you."

"Y-y-you...I hate you." Sonic sniffed.

"Why Sonic I'm hurt." Mephiles snickered.

"Well good!"

Mephiles wanted nothing more than to slap that pretty face. He held his hand back however knowing that making a wrong move would only give chance to the hedgehogs own victory. He wasn't about to let Sonic dominate him. Instead he thought of something devious, more than Sonic himself could handle.

"Say my name."

"Why? What for?"

To say the demon's name would be an easy start for dominance. It was more of a literal term for "speak pet". Mephiles had come by with a bowl of water and a small plate of one chilli dog. If he were to be rewarded with food and water then saying his name more often would be a good start.

Drool dribbled down the corners of Sonic's face when he sniffed the steaming hot chilli dog in the other's hands. He eyed at it making sure there was nothing wrong with it. It looked like a normal chilli dog but he wasn't sure why would a freak like him give him food? He just wasn't trustworthy.

"It's not poisoned if that's what your thinking"

What Mephiles did next though made his stomach growl louder. His mind didn't want to take it but his stomach spoke louder then his thoughts. He tried to snatch the plate but Mephiles pulled it back away from him instantly teasing him with it's wonderful smells.

"Say my name Hedgehog."

The hedgehog didn't speak of that matter instead he sat back down with his arms folded and legs crossed giving Mephiles a dangerous look of aggression.

"Speak Pet!"

"No!"

Mephiles growled angry that his little pet didn't speak his name. He had other ideas how to make Sonic say his name though. He sat the bowl of water and food aside kneeling down in front of his pet.

Sonic was confused by this but didn't expect the next surprise to hit him next like a million bricks. Mephiles wrapped his mouth around the pelvis area, moving his tongue up and down like candy. Heat waves blushed acrossed Sonic's face feeling that warm slithery tongue snake around his special area he wasn't cold anymore instead he felt warmth.

The sounds that tongue made made Sonic blush even harder as he saw a daze of stars. He saw this type of act before when two lovers form a special kind of bond. No this wasn't love this was considered forced.

"Aaaaaugh WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

A hand swiped across Sonic's cheeks as it was wrapped in talons.

"When I say speak I mean it."

Sonic retaliated his face away whimpering like an injured puppy. He wasn't going to give in to his demands. Never, but this was proving too much for him as Mephiles reached his three fingers inside of him deep slowly pulling out Sonic's manhood, rubbing it nice and easy for Sonic to enjoy. He felt warm and really tingley suddenly bucking his hips forward into that moist mouth.

"A little egear aren't we?"

Mephiles laughed making wet clicking noises that his tongue created leaving seeing small droplets of white coming out of the blue hedgehog . Sonic moaned feeling his stomach squeeze tighter and tighter.

"P-p-please don't..." Sonic was close and he could he feel it. Tears formed under his eyes as he felt that slippery tongue move around his insides messaging him instantly. Sonic felt like pudding letting his worst enemy suck him. He almost felt good but still refused to give Mephiles what he wanted.

Shock turned to surprise when he suddenly felt waves of accesty leave his body, he was about to yell stop but instead due to the feelings of ecstasy running through his body his mouth said something entirely different something he thought he would never do. White liquid spurted out of his body while Mephiles licked him cleaned.

"MEPHILES!" Sonic moaned loudly while white streams of fluid came out of him.

"Hehehe Oooh I think I like you better this way. Under my feet screaming my name in pleasure. What fun." Mephiles spoke licking the white sticky fluids off his fingers.

"Such a delicious treat."

Sonic crawled to the nearest corner of the room curling into ball. Giving in would have to be his biggest betrayal and worst of all he let his enemy suck him.

"I guess you earned your reward pet." Mephiles spoke kicking the food and water near him, leaving the room.

Sonic didn't say a word other then small whimpers that escaped him. He was wishing this was all just a bad dream that he would wake up now if he closed his eyes forever to the world hoping he would forget everything that had happened. He simply did just that and drifted himself into sleep.

Mephiles left the room smiling wickedly as he laughed.


End file.
